


Follow the Heart

by lasairfhiona



Series: Follow the Heart [1]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coreen starts something Mike wishes he could really believe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Heart

Coreen was digging through Vicki's desk looking for the list of people she was to send Christmas cards to when she found the flier for the resort. Opening it, she noticed the black arrow through the photo of the all white bedroom.  Following the arrow, she recognized Mike's handwriting _"You, me, here, all weekend."_  She knew it had to from before.

Before she could talk herself out of it, she grabbed one of her day-glo post-it notes and scribbled,

"Remember this?

Don't give up,

She still loves you

 C-"

Quickly sealing the envelope before she lost her nerve, she addressed it to Mike at the police station. Her head and her heart were definitely not on the same page but right now she was following what her heart said to do.  You couldn't be in the same room with Mike and Vicki and not realize they still had feelings for one another. The only problem was getting them to acknowledge it.

xxxxx

Mike looked at the envelope and wondered what Coreen could possibly be sending him and why she was sending it rather then just giving it to him when he had been at Vicki's earlier. 

Tearing open the envelope, he pulled out the contents.  Seeing the flier for the resort and her note, he understood a) why she'd sent it to him and b) why she'd been acting so strange, well stranger than normal, the last couple of days.

He pulled the post-it note off, muttering, "I wish I could believe it," as he crumpled the paper in his hand.

"Believe what?"

"Nothing," he answered, pocketing the post-it and flier.

"Mike?"

"It's nothing Kate," he told her as he stood and pulled on his overcoat. "Let's go." He really hoped the murder scene they were headed to was just that, a plain old murder scene.  No weird super natural hocus pocus stuff that would ruin his evening. 

Coreen's note, while good intentioned, brought up a bunch of memories of what could have been and on top of those, Christmas had always been special for them and there were a lot of memories that should have been left buried.  He really didn't want to have to face Vicki right now and in his current mood all it would take was Fitzroy to get in his face and he'd lash out at the vampire and nothing good could come of that and he'd be stuck trying to figure out how he felt about Vicki while she was defending 'his highness' at every turn. Of course maybe he should just follow Correen's advice and follow his heart where Vicki was concerned.


End file.
